


失控

by Hrukahikari



Category: Kureshima Takatora - Fandom, Lemonmelon, Ryoma Sengoku - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrukahikari/pseuds/Hrukahikari
Summary: 吴岛贵虎从来没想过自己会置身于这样的状况，他脑中浑浑噩噩的，身上痛得厉害，可是挺立着的下体却促使他发出求欢一样的呻吟。战极凌马把他彻底的困在了疼痛和快感中间，只要他不停下，吴岛贵虎就无法逃脱。
Kudos: 7





	失控

如果知道事情会发展到无法控制，吴岛贵虎还会在深夜赶来实验室么？答案是肯定的。因为当听到电话里战极凌马语焉不详的意似求助之后，他便急匆匆地关掉了电脑的机密文件，亲自驱车前往了世界树大楼。他以为性格如战极凌马既然开了口那么必定是出现了极大的运作问题，但是万万没有料到会迎来这么一个局面。

把驱动器和锁种放在箱子里手提的吴岛贵虎，气喘吁吁地推开实验室的门，透过打下来的幽绿色光芒看到的是隐藏在公爵装甲之后的战极凌马。小心翼翼地把箱子放到手边的桌子上，吴岛贵虎不疑有他，开口直接询问。“凌马，发生什么事情了？”沉重的脚步声一下下靠近，本能察觉到似乎有危险的他刚要打开箱子，就被装甲骑士抬手一箭打了个伏地后滚。起身半跪在地上以旁边的机器作为掩体，一边找时机上前想抽下来箱子一边继续与似乎并不想理他的战极凌马对话。“凌马？请回答我，叫我过来是不是发生了什么不可解决的事情？我们一起……！”  
装甲骑士加快了脚步直冲向对面的人，饶是反应和战斗能力都是目前骑士中的顶尖，吴岛贵虎也没有绝对的自信自己可以与本身实力并不低且加上了武装的战极凌马对抗，况且……他还没有懂究竟发生了什么，明明是战极凌马打的电话在求救，怎么反而变成了这样。  
实验室里有专门为守夜的研究员配备的独立卧室，当初在战极凌马的强烈要求下做成了和世界树大楼画风完全不符的和式榻榻米，所以甫一被对方逼到卧室门口时，吴岛贵虎毫不犹豫地旋开了门，两个人一起跌进了没加多少装饰物，非常适合厮打的场地上。  
……然后他就被装甲骑士整个儿按在了地上。虽然平时并没有真的面对面对抗过，但是吴岛贵虎自己知道，战极凌马是个强者，不仅头脑强，战斗能力也是在世界树集团里一等一的。在不知道发生了什么的当下，他根本没办法面对好友像平时那样战斗。“凌马？”他把声线放缓了一些，平素有些低沉的嗓音此时听起来非常悦耳。“凌马，究竟发生什么了？”吴岛贵虎试着动了动被装甲骑士钳住的手腕，他只觉得很难挣脱，却没有意识到目前的姿势在月光的描绘下有那么三分暧昧——装甲骑士将他的双手举起来控在头顶上，惯常不被系好上头两粒扣子的衬衫经过方才的打斗已经敞开了大半，对方的一条大腿牢牢地卡在他的双腿中间，再近一些就能压到每个男人最要命的地方。  
装甲骑士没有回复他的问话，长久的沉默让吴岛贵虎都无法再坚定装甲里面的人是不是自己的朋友战极凌马，就在他要再度开口的时候，对方却突然把手一转，轻巧地就提起了身高有180公分的吴岛贵虎。抓住这个悬空的机会，吴岛贵虎弓起左腿向后一踢，本以为至少能造成对方瞬间的晃神，哪想到装甲骑士却发出了今晚的第一句话。“不错。”  
吴岛贵虎愣住了。  
的确是战极凌马的声音。  
随后他就被直接按在了墙面上，眼前是一片纹路好看的布质壁纸，重叠交错的线条近看让人颇有些眩晕。装甲骑士选择了非常奇怪的姿势。他分开了吴岛贵虎的双腿，将膝盖作为了支点抵在地上，自己则仍旧将他双手抬高扣到了墙上。就算是平时训练有素的人也受不住这种奇怪姿势的桎梏，更何况装甲骑士的胸膛与他贴得太近了，吴岛贵虎觉得自己都能透过厚厚的装甲听到战极凌马丝毫不见凌乱的心跳声。“凌马？”他不记得这是今晚第几次发出这样的疑问了，“到底怎么了？”混沌的境况让他的大脑分辨不出要如何做出下一步的举动。  
“没怎么，就是叫你来帮我而已。”战极凌马回话了，语气和平时没有多大的差别，空着的左手却动了起来。略带冰冷的电镀外皮从脖颈处向下直接触碰到胸口，吴岛贵虎还没反应过来，衬衫就随着清脆的声音被完全扯开，微凉的空气下乳珠受到生理反应的召唤自然而然地挺立了起来。金属的指腹捏上了浑圆的小东西，像是做实验一样带着力道揉捏着，耳畔又传来了战极凌马的声音。“为什么会立起来？”  
吴岛贵虎简直没办法出声，他不确定自己要不要回答这么混蛋的问题。虽然从认识的那一刻起他就清楚战极凌马是离经叛道的，不遵从社会规则的洒脱感时常让自己歆羡，可是他从没想到对方会偏离到这个份儿上——对自己同性好友的身体做出如此的事情。见吴岛贵虎沉默，战极凌马干脆也不追问，轻笑了一声，继续在胸口处加大了力道。吴岛贵虎很清楚，在某些事情上自己是个相当无趣的人，从小就接受着菁英教育长大，青春期的时候带着光实开始当爹又当妈的单身哥哥生活，再长大一些更是一头扎进世界树集团努力研究好心里所铺设的救世之路。他锻炼体魄，充实头脑，所有一切努力都是为了能成为一个合格的接班人，带领世界树拯救这个世界。最情欲萌动的年纪，也不曾对任何一个异性或者同性留心，大概唯一的经验就是在社交酒会上应付过活泼主动的某位大小姐——事后还被嫌弃了很久。这样的自己，却在这么个诡异的场合，处在被好朋友禁锢住的态势，产生了微妙的反应。  
“我觉得你很喜欢这样。”战极凌马的声音里带着笑意，和他平常眯起眼睛说话的腔调别无二致。金属带来的非人感和语气里活生生的氛围让吴岛贵虎已经分不清自己究竟是被什么摆成了这样姿势。他的膝盖略有些颤抖，过长的腿在如此程度的弯折下显得有些力不从心。但是好在战极凌马身高和他足够趋同，似乎是体察到了身前人的不舒适，他像是很贴心一般地将吴岛贵虎的脚搭在了自己的小腿上。  
“贵虎，你今天跑来的很急。”战极凌马似乎是放过了胸口的那处小东西，这也让吴岛贵虎松了一口气，然而下一个动作让他再度屏住了呼吸。实验室的夜晚非常寂静，只有仪器会在固定的时间节点传来滴滴的提醒。因此金属摩擦的声音显得格外清脆和让人……头皮发麻。战极凌马的左手十分灵巧，即使隔着装甲，仍旧能毫无滞涩地顺利解开吴岛贵虎腰间的皮带，他的手一松，那平时熨烫整齐的西装裤子就滑落了下去，堆叠在大腿和膝盖之间。  
太超过了……这一切都太超过了。  
吴岛贵虎开始奋力地挣扎了起来，不管是弓起后背的顶撞，还是扭转手肘的击打，都被战极凌马一一化解，他似乎有意选择了这么一个只要被固定住就几乎无法反抗的姿势，闲庭信步一样地好好对待被他扣压在墙上的人。  
他的上司和他的好友。  
“我的青春期过得很遗憾。”战极凌马贴近了他，声音在耳边清晰地响起。“太过于执着于头脑的发展，把一切都献给了想要做到的研究……”战极凌马的手指隔着棉质内裤的布料逗弄起吴岛贵虎毫无反应的性器，动作轻佻得很，语气却委屈得宛如孩童。“我很多事情都不懂，不如贵虎教教我怎么样？”吴岛贵虎闷哼了声，“我怎么会这种东西。”说完他就后悔了自己不该回答对方的话，因为战极凌马很快地跟了上去，话里话外倒是活泼了许多。“那我就自己来探索了。”他干脆利落地推下碍事儿的内裤，手掌半合，虚拢住仍旧毫无反应的东西，像是真的什么也不懂一样，缓慢地上下撸动了起来。  
“凌马……”吴岛贵虎从齿缝里挤出对方的名字，手肘撑住墙壁努力地折起身子想要躲开如此举动，却没想到发力间低头正巧看到月光下对方的手握住自己要命的地方，最难堪的是，在这样的动作下，他勃起了。  
“那么我就判定贵虎喜欢这个了。”战极凌马似乎不想让他太过于舒服，发现性器开始抬头就直截了当地放开了，手指头转移了阵地，慢慢靠近吴岛贵虎的身后，向下摸索到了幽闭的穴口。吴岛贵虎不敢相信地身体一震，脱口而出的问话都带了平常听不到的颤音。“你在做什么？”战极凌马将他的身体又向上抬了抬，方便那根稍带了些人类体温的金属手指头能够试探着伸进去，“贵虎不知道么？和男人做的话，就只能从这里插入了。不过你不用担心。”战极凌马在他的后背上稍微蹭了下，“研究表明就算是被强硬地插入，也会感受到快感的。”他的话音刚落，指尖就已经开始不顾周围肌肉的抗议向里面伸了进去。  
好，好痛……  
这是久经沙场的战士也无法忍耐的疼痛，就像是被刀从身体内部狠狠地劈开一样，相比人类的指节更加粗大了几圈的装甲手指，就那么直挺挺地没有任何辅助地破开了紧窄的穴口。吴岛贵虎颤抖着身体，冷汗几乎要低落了下来。  
“痛……”  
吴岛贵虎不太会对战极凌马隐藏情绪，他脱口而出的感触就是自己信任对方的最好证明。战极凌马的语调仍旧很温柔。“不要害怕，贵虎。马上就会舒服起来的。”他的手指仍旧在努力深入，拉扯着四周的软肉都似乎要肿了起来，在不确定吴岛贵虎身体有没有准备好的情况下，另一根手指也挤了过来试图把自己塞进身体里。察觉到对方举动的吴岛贵虎回过头去想要怒视战极凌马，却因为这个动作吞进了更多的手指直接软下了腰——看上去宛如自己来索取一样。  
“贵虎别急。很快就来。”手指头迅速从穴口中抽出，疼痛感使得吴岛贵虎的上身几乎绷直，他咬紧了牙关承受战极凌马下一个可能的动作。然后随着机械的声音响起，贴近自己后背地方的换成柔软的人类肉体，脸颊边也被沉重的呼吸声带起了一丝红色。吴岛贵虎曲起手肘要再度挣脱，却被战极凌马的两根手指直接贯穿了身体。  
疼，疼到无法说出口。毫无防备的身体根本无法接纳两根手指的粗细，更不要说方才刚被金属的指节弄伤了几分，战极凌马似乎并不在意他疼痛的抽气，而是分开了手指更大地裂开后穴，向更深处探索着。  
“凌马……你究竟想做什么？”吴岛贵虎不能理解现在的状态，就算是对朋友抱有欲望也好，为何是这么痛苦的侵占。如果是战极凌马的话，如果是战极凌马的话……自己大概也会去努力接受并且试图去爱上对方吧。“我想了解贵虎啊。”战极凌马说得理所当然，就和他在吴岛贵虎身体里作祟的两根手指一样理所当然，“想了解贵虎的身体，也是了解你这个人的一部分吧。”他的手指划过身体某一处的时候，吴岛贵虎的腰再度软了下来，鼻腔里发出似是而非的闷哼。“我就说吧，很快就能体会到快感的。”他微微曲起仍在甬道里扩张的手指头，持续地去摩擦按压那处地方。吴岛贵虎悲哀地发现，即使是痛楚如此强烈的动作，他的性器仍旧兴奋地抬了头，甚至在那处被刮挠的时候开心地吐出了晶莹的液体。  
简直太胡来了。  
吴岛贵虎摇了摇头不想面对这一切，然而身体的反应如实地告诉了他自己也投入到了这场荒谬的情事里。“我就知道贵虎会喜欢这样。”战极凌马缓慢地抽出来手指，在吴岛贵虎裸露的大腿上擦了擦也许是混杂了血的液体。“比起高高在上，你更适合这幅受伤了又强忍着的模样。”他把住吴岛贵虎比旁人稍显细窄的腰，话语里是不可反驳的命令，“把身体抬起来点儿。”此刻的吴岛贵虎只想快些结束这混沌的一切，于是听话地照做了，换来的却是战极凌马在他臀部带有不明意味的掌掴。“越放松，你就会越舒服。”战极凌马的嘴唇靠向他的耳廓，在吴岛贵虎以为自己会被亲吻的时候，脆弱的软骨被尖利的牙齿一口咬住，还没等他从这点痛楚中反应过来，后穴口已经被对方滚烫的性器死死堵住。“贵虎，你准备好了么？”话音未落，硕大的前端完全挤进了来不及完全闭合的穴口，吴岛贵虎瞬间挺直了几乎抽搐的上半身，十指紧扣住了墙面，硬咬住牙齿从喉咙深处发出了破碎的哼声。“怎么不叫出来呢？平时就觉得贵虎的声音很好听，不要吝啬啊，我的神明大人。”战极凌马动了动腰，将他的手腕分开按在了肩膀两侧，顺着这个姿势，吴岛贵虎的双脚从对方的小腿上滑落，直接搭在了榻榻米上。“我查了很久才查到这个姿势的。希望你能喜欢。”伴随着亲昵的声音而来的是狂风暴雨一般的动作，战极凌马似乎是将所有的力气都灌注到了身下，每一次的顶弄都粗暴而狂烈，将吴岛贵虎的身体紧紧地压制在已经有了些温度的墙壁上。  
很疼，伴随着疼痛的又是说不清道不明的感觉。也许是故意的，战极凌马的每次抽插都会故意碾过方才探索到的那处，随着近乎疯狂地来回挨蹭，吴岛贵虎的前端已经挺立到发肿的地步，他沉下了肩膀抖着身体似乎在和本能对抗，却被战极凌马发觉了，他笑着按下了吴岛贵虎的身体，让穴口直接完全吞没了自己的性器。吴岛贵虎上身猛地一颤，对方的性器以长驱直入的姿态直接贯穿了自己，在酥麻和无法开口的快感当中，他在无人抚慰的情况下迎来了今晚的第一次高潮。浓白的液体溅落在墙和地上格外清晰，让吴岛贵虎不敢睁眼再看。  
“原来贵虎真的这么喜欢这样么？”战极凌马像是发现新大陆一样抓紧了他的手腕更加凶猛地进发了起来，刚刚高潮过的身体尚处在不应期，每一个举动都能被放到最大，吴岛贵虎再也没法维持住表面的那些冷硬，直接开了口。战极凌马似乎是被细碎的男性呻吟取悦到了，竟然放缓了节奏慢慢在内里研磨，逼得吴岛贵虎刚刚释放过的性器又再次有了抬头的趋势。“不……不行。凌马，不行……。”他的力气已经被混合着快感的痛楚抽走了大半，人也难得顺从地软在了一处，支撑着身子的点出了两条小腿，就剩下和战极凌马交合的位置了。“你明明很开心。”战极凌马似乎看他不会再反抗，抬起了吴岛贵虎左边的腿，向后拉扯着抱在腰间，就着这个角度更深地撞击了进去。  
吴岛贵虎从来没想过自己会置身于这样的状况，他脑中浑浑噩噩的，身上痛得厉害，可是挺立着的下体却促使他发出求欢一样的呻吟。战极凌马把他彻底的困在了疼痛和快感中间，只要他不停下，吴岛贵虎就无法逃脱。  
第二次高潮来临的时候他几乎红了眼圈，丝毫不见疲惫的战极凌马的声音却又温柔了许多，他将吴岛贵虎耳边的鬓发撩起来别在耳后，将他抱入怀里，小声地说，“你这样看起来会更好看。”随之而来的却又是又一阵与他语气完全不符的迅猛抽插。情事发展到后面的时候，吴岛贵虎已经完全恍惚了，对战极凌马几乎是听之任之，饶是精神再强韧的人也遭不住第一次就被如此对待。他感觉意识像是浪涛翻涌的海面上的小舟，只能随波逐流。最后大概是被换了姿势——在吴岛贵虎终于脱口的无意识哭求之下——战极凌马按着他在榻榻米上趴好，皮肉交叠撞击的声音在空荡的房间内显得格外清晰，可是吴岛贵虎什么都感觉不到了，他只希望这一切快些结束，于是讨好似的下意识抬起臀部索求，被对方打了一巴掌后趴伏下去搂了上身在怀里，战极凌马按捺了一晚上的性器直抵到他身体的最深处终于释放了出来。浓厚的精液冲刷着充血而滚烫的内壁，吴岛贵虎只来得及听到战极凌马声音就失去了意识昏了过去。  
他听到战极凌马说。  
  
“贵虎，你本该是我的神。”


End file.
